Dem Himmel so nah
by Frozen
Summary: Ein Kampf der Vegeta zum nachdenken "zwingt"- YAOI!!! G/V


Autor: Frozen  
  
Titel: Dem Himmel so nah  
  
E-Mail: Frozen@gmx.at  
  
Anime: Dragonball Z  
  
Pairing: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Warnings: Folgend aus dem Pairing- YAOI!! Dann sap, mehr oder weniger com (wohl  
  
eher blödsinn ^^*)und von mir!!  
  
Time: erm... nach Boo aber vor dem 28. großen Tunier und gaanz sicher vor der Hochzeit von Videl und Gohan! *bg* Die findet bei mir nämlich gar nicht statt!! PICCOHAN 4 EVER!! *grins*  
  
Kommentar: Is ne Songfic. Hab das Lied schon mehrere Wochen im Radio gehört, aber seit ich den zugehörigen Film gesehn hab, is es unabstreitlich zu meinem Lieblingslied mutiert. Und als ich gestern am Balkon jenes gehört hab kam mir die Idee ^^**.  
  
Is abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Vegeta und Goku geschrieben. Aber man erkennt eh wann wer „denkt". ^^  
  
Lied: Chad Kroeger von Nickelback – Hero; Titelsong zu dem genialen Film: Spiderman (Schleichwerbung) der derzeit in unseren Kinos läuft und StarWars von Platz eins schmeißt!! *zufriedengrinst*  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht das Lied (ES IS SOOO GEIL!!!! *sabber*) und auch nicht die Charas mit denen ich hier Unfug treibe. Auch wenn ich Geld wirklich nötig hätte, ich verdiene nix! (*zweideutig*)  
  
  
  
1 Dem Himmel So Nah – von Frozen  
  
  
  
Wie dumm die Menschen doch sind! Hirnverbrannte Idioten voller Vorstellungen und Träumen einer besseren und schöneren Welt! Ob sie wirklich etwas dafür tun ist eine andere Frage...  
  
Ein nettes Völkchen möchte man meinen. Doch was sind schon diese ganzen Träumer, Romantiker, Idealisten, Arbeitstiere, Faulsäcke, Durchschnittstypen und Politiker wert, wenn es mal Schlag auf Schlag kommt?! Tja, dann rücken sie an mit ihrem niedlichen Maschienchen! Bumm hier, Peng da und Gegner wie Cell oder Frezzer schnippen die ganze Bevölkerung von diesem nichtsnutzigen Planeten. Unbedeutender kleiner blauer Planet!  
  
Boo hats ja bewiesen wie leicht das ist, wenn nicht ein naiver Unterklassenbaka gerade mal da ist um sein Leben für diese Schlappschwänze zu geben! Hat er jemals etwas von ihnen bekommen das es dieses Risiko wert war?  
  
Aber es ist ja der Kampf, in den er sich Hals über Kopf stürzt und nicht der Wille die Erde zu retten. Sie steht eben nur jedes Mal auf dem Spiel wenn er wettet. Eigentlich ziemlich egoistisch nicht? Er kämpft nicht für die, die er liebt, sondern nur für sich! Für das Hochgefühl des Kampfes und das Glück der Herausforderung!  
  
Da bin ich doch sogar ein besserer „Mensch" als er, oder etwa nicht? Immerhin hab ich mein Leben einst für diese Schwachmaten gegeben! Und verdammt, ja! Ich würde es wieder tun!  
  
Daran ist nur Kakarott schuld! Nur er allein! Das ich so verweichlicht bin geht ganz allein auf sein Konto! Und das ich auch noch ein gutes Gefühl dabei habe helfen zu können... ein *gutes* Gefühl!!  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
  
Wer weiß… Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles verloren?! Vielleicht will ich ja auch nur in den Himmel und deswegen tu ich das alles! Genau! Alles nur für mich! Alles aus egozentrischem Denken heraus... Deswegen prügle ich mich hier schon wieder mit einem allmächtigen.... *zu* mächtigem Gegner rum.  
  
Doch eigentlich ist es ja sinnlos. Ich komme niemals in den Himmel. Egal wie oft ich mich für niedere Wesen opfere...  
  
Einen Gott gibt es nicht den ich um Vergebung bitten könnte. Obwohl... ich könnte Dende mal gewaltig Feuer unter seinem grünen Namekianerarsch machen. Oder Uranai Baba mit Geld von Bulma bestechen, um für mich beim Herrn der Unterwelt ein Gutes Wort ein zu legen. Tz! Alles Quatsch... Soviele wie ich schon ins Himmelreich geschickt habe... das könnte ich niemals mehr wett machen. Selbst wenn ich mir ewiges Leben wünschen würde.  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Vegeta ist so ein Sturkopf! Wieso lässt er sich denn nicht von mir helfen?! Er muss doch merken das er es nicht schafft wenn er alleine kämpft! Ich möchte ihm helfen! Ich will nicht das er verletzt wird!  
  
Bulma ist wohl der gleichen Ansicht wie ich. Sie steht mit mir und den anderen in sicherer Entfernung und verfolgt mit wachsamen Augen dem Kampf über uns. Zwar sieht sie nicht soviel wie ich und die Z Kämpfer, aber sie weiß das es für Vegeta schlecht steht- sie spürt es. Genau wie ich. Die Bisswunde an meinem Hals pocht schon gefährlich, sodass ich bangen muss hier nicht gleich in einer riesigen Blutlache stehen zu müssen.  
  
Wir sind zwar nicht die einzigen die hier Schaulustige spielen, aber sicher die einzigen die verstehen was da oben abgeht. Schwach höre ich wie die herumstehenden Menschen tuscheln, ... alles Schwachsinn!!  
  
„Sie mal Mama! Was ist das da oben?" „Oh mein Gott!" „Die können ja fliegen!" „Ein Monster!" „Wo ist Mr. Satan?!!" „Genau! Er wird uns retten können!" ...  
  
Ja genau! Wo ist nun euer Retter der Welt, der große Held wenn ihr ihn braucht? Keiner von euch verschwendet auch nur den leisesten Gedanken daran möglicherweise etwas tun zu können! Vielleicht helfen? !! Und wenn sie auch nur Hilfe rufen! ...Selbst wenn sie damit zu dem falschen laufen...  
  
Tzz.... Menschen!  
  
Ich höre mich schon genauso an wie Vegeta...  
  
A pro pro... ihm würden die Menschen garantiert nicht helfen. Mal von Bulma und unseren Freunden abgesehen... Doch die wissen ja das sie nichts ausrichten können, außer... „Goku! Jetzt hilf ihm doch! Bitte! Allein schafft er es nicht!"... ja, ich. Warum hab ich ihm denn noch nicht geholfen? Weil es verdammt noch mal seinen Stolz verletzt, deshalb! Wütend balle ich die Fauste und schaue von dem wild tobendem Kampf weg. Nur nicht hinsehen... dann tuts auch nicht so weh. Wenn Vegeta erst mal bewusstlos ist, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen wie ich dieses merkwürdige Ding aus dem All vernichten kann. Was aber, wenn Vegeta später zu sich kommt und hört das ich seine Arbeit erledigt habe, falls ich es allein schaffe...? Wird er dann nicht genauso böse auf mich sein?  
  
„Goku!! Nun tu doch was!" Grr... hör auf an mir rum zu rütteln Bulma!!  
  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, schieße ich zu meinem Gefährten in den Himmel...  
  
„Sieh mal Mama! Der kann auch fliegen!" – Ja! Und wie ich es kann! Ich fliege zu dir, mein Prinz. Du wirst so oder so böse sein, werd' ich eben wieder gut machen müssen... Nur gemeinsam können wir das Monster leichter besiegen, nicht wahr?  
  
Someone told me  
  
Love would all save us  
  
But, how can that be  
  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
That world never came  
  
„Verschwinde hier Kakarott! Ich schaff das alleine!" brülle ich ihm entgegen, als ich ihn zu mir kommen spüre. Ihn ansehen kann ich nicht, die Konzentration brauche ich für den Kampf. Mir doch egal wenn ich jetzt draufgehe! Ein ehrenvoller Tod ist dem eines Saiyajinprinzen würdig! Mich hält ja sowieso nichts auf diesem wertlosen Planeten!  
  
„Aber Vegeta...!" Wie kann er es wagen mir zu wiedersprechen? ...Aber was?!... er powert sein Ki hoch... er wird es doch nicht wagen...  
  
....  
  
sich auch noch mir zu wiedersetzten? Wütend muss ich mit ansehen, wie er unseren Gegner von hinten attackiert. Der ist scheints ziemlich beeindruckt... er wendet sich von mir ab, zu ihm. Ich schwebe wie gefesselt in der Luft ... Er schafft es wirklich ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Vielleicht ist er sogar stärker?  
  
Zorn kann ich in den kristallblauen Augen lesen... auch Schmerz. Ja, ich weiß genau wie stark dieses Biest ist. Und trotzdem...  
  
Etwas warmes läuft meinen Hals entlang, unterbricht mein Denken. Geschockt fasse ich mir unter den Hals, starre Sekunden später auf meine Hand an der das Blut klebt- mein Blut! Sofort reiße ich den Kopf in Richtung Kampf. Abermals weiten sich meine Augen. Auch seine Bisswunde ist aufgeplatzt. Dem dreifachen Supersaiyajin läuft buchstäblich die Energie aus...  
  
Umso mehr Blut fließt, umso näher komm ich ihm- im Geiste... bis ich seine Gedanken höre...  
  
Niemals lasse ich das zu... hörst du! Niemals! ... Ihm darf nichts geschehn...  
  
Sentimentaler Schwachkopf! Du brauchst mich nicht beschützen... Baka!  
  
Ich konzentriere mich und antworte Du blutest, Baka! Pass lieber mal auf dich selber auf  
  
An seinem erschrockenen Gesichtsaudruck merke ich, dass er schon voll im Kampfrausch gefangen war und erst jetzt aufschrickt. Folgenschwerer Fehler... wie er selbst bald bemerken muss... Der Schlag muss ganz schön weh getan haben!  
  
Sorry Kakarott! spotte ich ihn erneut an.  
  
Red nicht, tu was! kommt prompt die Antwort... Oi, er klingt gereizt... schöön!  
  
Erstens, ich red nicht, zweitens, hast du mir gar nichts zu befehlen und drittens, war das eine Bitte?  
  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bade ich in dem Gefühl seiner Hilflosigkeit. Grausam ich weiß. Doch wenn er so in Bedrängnis kommt, zeigt er immer sein wahres Können. Auf das warte ich.  
  
Er antwortet nicht mehr, ich verstehe das... er konzentriert sich nur noch auf den Kampf. Die Spannung in seinem Körper und die präzise Art und Weise wie er sich bewegt... es erregt mich. Diese Anmut und Überlegenheit die er dabei ausstrahlt, selbst wenn er Prügel einstecken muss... es sieht wunderschön aus. Und ich bin richtig Stolz auf ihn. Fast so als wäre diese ungeheure Kraft mein Verdienst.  
  
Ehrlich... ich bin froh, dass er mir jetzt nicht mehr bei meinen Gedanken zuhört.  
  
Hey Kakarott! Was ist los!? Du hast nachgelassen weißt du das? Ein verschmiltztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Also die Wunde könnte ruhig ewig weiter bluten, wenn wir nicht irgendwann ohnmächtig würden...  
  
Keine Angst! Liebe wird mich retten! Kann dieser Naivling zweideutige Blicke werfen? Wohl kaum! Liebe?? Pah! Alter Schwerenöter!  
  
Achja? Klingt ja unheimlich romantisch... nur... Wo ist deine großartige Liebe wenn du sie brauchst?  
  
Noch steht sie einfach da und kuckt unheimlich süß aus der Wäsche, Koi!  
  
........ ?!??!?!? .... !!!!!!!  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Wieder und wieder wehre ich die erbitterten Angriffe von diesem Wesen ab. Keine Ahnung was es hier will! Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein mordhungriges Wesen aus dem All. Die scheint es ja zu geben wie Sand am Meer! Die Gegner gehen eben niemals aus...  
  
Und immer wieder suchen genau diese Viecher sich diesen Planeten unter Aber- und Abermillionen aus! Als gäbe es nicht genug Planeten da draußen in den unendlichen weiten, die man kurz und klein schlagen könnte! Mir kommt es langsam echt schon so vor, dass im Universum an jeder Ecke eine Leuchtreklame hängt, auf der steht: Sind sie ein böses Monster? Schon lange nicht mehr getötet? Wenn ja, dann besuchen sie doch den Planeten Erde! Beste Vorrausetzungen für einen Kampf der Superlative mit den letzten beiden Saiyajins die es noch gibt. Zusätzlich gibt es herrlich große Spielwiesen die man mit Leichtigkeit platt machen kann und schaulustiges Publikum wird mit seinen Schreien jeden ihrer Angriffe versüßen!  
  
ARG!! Dieses Vieh geht mir auf die Nerven! Das diese Dinger auch immer mit der: Ich-mach-mich-selbst-wieder-heile-Funktion ausgestattet sein müssen!!! Ob man das in nem Billigladen kaufen kann?  
  
Oh Mann, ich hab echt schon zuviel auf den Kopf bekommen, das ich so einen Mist denke.....  
  
Wenn Vegeta noch so weiter *nichts* macht, sind wir beide tot...  
  
Ob wir uns dann wieder sehn werden??  
  
Was wenn wir sterben Vegeta? frage ich ihn ernst... Ja, ich frage mich das wirklich.... Was dann?  
  
Ganz schön anstrengend so ein Gespräch unter Saiyajins, wenn man dabei auch noch verprügelt wird! Lang halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Aber ich vertraue dir...  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
Wenn wir sterben? ... Wie meint er das? Das er mich auch immer so aus dem Konzept bringen muss! Grrr... ich sollte ihm das schleunigst abgewöhnen...  
  
Was soll die dumme Frage?! Er kommt in den Himmel, is doch ganz klar! Er darf seinen Körper behalten und bis in alle Ewigkeit weiter trainieren! Und ich... ich......  
  
Emotionslos starre ich ihn an. Plötzlich fühle ich mich unheimlich leer. Bin ich etwa eben gestorben? Wird meine Seele schon gereinigt und womöglich irgend so nem menschlichen Schwächling eingepflanzt?! ...  
  
Kakarott erwidert meinen Blick. Fühlst du dich auch so leer?  
  
Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!  
  
Ohne noch weiter zu überlegen, strecke ich meine Hand aus und lasse alle Energie die ich habe, frei... und zu ihm. Ein dankbarer Blick trifft mich und ein liebevolles Lächeln. Ich fühle mich wieder ganz!  
  
Versteh mich jetzt bloß nicht falsch Kakarott! Ich will auch in den Himmel, das ist alles!  
  
Er lacht als er das Kame-Hame-Ha in seinen Händen vorbereitet.  
  
Verstanden, mein Prinz! Du klingst amüsiert, Baka! Was ist so lustig, ha?!!  
  
Ich halte gerade noch genug meiner Kraft bei mir um mich in der Luft halten zu können... Diesen Sieg will ich noch mitverfolgen!  
  
„KAMEEEE....." Seine Stimme klingt so rau und dunkel... Sein Blick voller Entschlossenheit.....  
  
„HAMEEEE....." Er fixiert seinen Gegner.... der hat jetzt sicher die Hosen voll! Feiger Bastard!.... aber verständlich.... Irgendwie.....  
  
„HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" .... Wie gebannt sehe ich auf den gigantischen Ki- Strahl... Dazu sind *wir* also in der Lage.... Dieses Biest wird voll getroffen und ein markerschütternder Schrei erfüllt die Luft um uns, während es atomisiert wird. Da wo Kakarotts Kame-Hame-Ha einschlägt wächst kein Gras mehr!  
  
Die Gefahr ist vorüber ihr dummen Menschen! Ja! Applaudiert ruhig! An mir und Kakarott zieht es spurenlos vorüber. Schwer keuchend blicke ich ihn an wie er müde die Muskeln entspannt und erleichtert ausatmet. Schade... das beeindruckende Bild eines kämpfenden Saiyajin verschwindet... ich hätte dem gerne noch länger zugesehn!  
  
Aber dann wendest du den Kopf zu mir, lächelst mich an, schenkst mir das wundervollste Gefühl auf der Welt... und ehe ich weiß was ich tue, denke ich laut: Ich will auch in den Himmel... zu dir!  
  
Doch dann verlassen mich endgültig meine Kräfte und ich sinke, wohl eher falle, zu Boden. Von weitem kann ich einen quietschigen und nervig hohen Laut hören... Ohne zu zweifeln Bulma! Ich bin schon oft genug gefallen, meist auch noch mit einem Schlag meines jeweiligen Gegners drauf! Da wird das schon nicht weh tun...  
  
...  
  
Was ich wohl nie heraus finden werde. Starke, muskulöse Arme umfangen mich, die eigentlich nur dir gehören können, ... weil ich mich ja nicht umarme.  
  
„Im Himmel ist es wunderschön, mein Prinz" flüsterst du und ich kann nur schwach darauf nicken, zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig, so schlapp wie ich in deinen Armen hänge.  
  
Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken das auszunutzen!! Das würdest du dann wieder zurück bekommen!!  
  
„Ich bringe ihn hier weg und hole eine Senzu für ihn!" rufst du der ganzen Gruppe unter uns zu und willst auch schon umdrehen um in eine bestimmte Richtung zu fliegen. Moment mal! Du willst WAS?!?! Der Wind bläst mir leicht ins Gesicht... du bist also schon auf dem Weg...  
  
„Aber Son Goku!!! Wir haben doch hier die Bohnen!! .... Geht es zum Quittenturm nicht in die andere Richtung?!" Das war Kuririn... und wenn ich ihn noch gehört habe, hast du es ganz bestimmt Kakarott! Verdammt!!! Und so was wie du soll in den Himmel kommen!!?? Und hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Baka!  
  
And they say  
  
That a hero could save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Glaub mir Vegeta, ich weiß jetzt GENAU was du denkst! Selbst wenn du die Augen kaum noch offen halten kannst, verrät dein mürrisch verzerrtes Gesicht alles! Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf deine Revange... Immerhin bin ich mir durchaus im klaren was ich hier heraufbeschwören werde... Darauf leg ich es doch an.  
  
Dein Geist entfernt sich... du wirst ohnmächtig. Doch selbst jetzt behältst du die putzige Schnute bei! Wenn du wüsstest wie süß du aussiehst wenn du schmollst! Zum verlieben niedlich!! Oh... ich vergas... das hab ich schon!  
  
Ich kann einfach nicht anders und beuge mich zu dir hinunter, lecke kurz über die Bisswunde am Hals und etwas Blut weg. Mhm... schmeckt immer wieder köstlich. Wie du wohl auf einem Silbertablett aussehen magst, mit dem Schleifchen um den Hals.... und ich meine NUR ein Schleifchen....  
  
Genüsslich beginne ich zu schnurren, drücke dich nur noch näher an mich, was du mit einem leisen knurren bezahlst.  
  
Nana... wer wird denn hier knurren! Diese Gedankenbrücke muss wirklich ausgenützt werden, solang die Wunde sich noch nicht geschlossen hat. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl sich so mit ihm zu unterhalten. Man kann die tiefe Bindung genau spüren, fühlt sich mit Geist und Seele eins. Anders als bei einer Fusion, doch viel schöner.  
  
Ich knurre wann ich will, verstanden! Einem Impuls folgend reibe ich meine Nase an seiner, schnurre noch mal zufrieden. Wieder aufgewacht mein Prinz? Lüstern wandern meine Blicke an seinem eleganten Körper hinunter. Niemand wäre so würdig ein Prinz zu sein wie du. Außerdem mag ich diesen blauen Kampfanzug viel mehr als die dummen Klamotten die du von Bulma hast, ausgeschlossen die schwarze Lederjacke.... die steht dir! Nur mir macht es mehr Spaß den hier zu zerfetzten.  
  
Nein ich schlafe tief und fest du Trottel! Und jetzt gib mir ne Senzu! Ich weiß genau das du selbst welche hast!  
  
Vergiss es... von mir bekommst du was anderes. Jetzt gehörst du mir!  
  
Ich gehöre dir oft genug!! Elf mal in der Woche!! Ich vernachlässige mein Training schon genug!!  
  
Na und? Ich bin eben hungrig  
  
Vielfrass! Das ist sogar schon für einen Saiyajin unnatürlich!  
  
Du sagst mir doch selbst immer ich bin nicht normal... Viel zu nett, lieb, rücksichtsvoll, dämlich, naiv....  
  
...letzteres kannst du getrost streichen, Lüstling! Neben dir sehen Muten Roshi und der Kaioshin von vor 15 Generationen alt aus!  
  
Ich fasse das mal als Kompliment auf...  
  
Ich würde dir niemals Komplimente machen, Bakayarou!  
  
Das muss ich korrigieren... das hast du schon... und du wirst wieder, Koi  
  
.......  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
  
  
~Owari  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind (bei was auch immer *flöt*) dann streiten sie noch heute! *liebgrins*  
  
C&C BÜÜÜÜDDEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frozen 


End file.
